


Блаженны алчущие, ибо они насытятся

by ForeverNemi



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>продолжение фика "Блаженны алчущие". В итоге Эмброус все-таки проболтался о том, чему стал свидетелем, и наказание ожидаемо воспоследовало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блаженны алчущие, ибо они насытятся

Дин потряс головой, чтоб прогнать видение – ему показалось, что в прокуренном баре, единственном, наверное, в этом штате, где еще можно было курить, — оказались два его долбаных дружка. Дин закрыл глаза, помассировал их через веки и снова распахнул.  
Нет, не показалось.  
Это точно были они: возвышавшийся на голову над остальным быдлом Рейнс и Сет, крутивший двухцветной башкой так, что непонятно было, кто же он в итоге – блондин или брюнет. Дин, наливавшийся в этом баре пивом последние часа полтора, сначала не поверил, но правда оказалась хуже любых ожиданий. Это действительно были они и искали именно его. Сет, увидевший Дина первым, толкнул Романа и показал пальцем, куда смотреть. Рейнс нахмурился, растолкал толпу, чтоб дойти до Эмброуса, и никто не посмел ему возразить. В этом баре собирались алкаши, а не самоубийцы, поэтому перед Романом почтительно расступались, а Сет следовал в кильватере по уже расчищенной дорожке.  
— А вот и мои друзья-пидарасы, — с вызовом сообщил всем присутствующим Дин, но его, к счастью, никто не услышал. Кроме Рейнса, будь он проклят, и Сета, мгновенно залепившего ему рот ладонью.  
— Кажется, тебе пора, — сообщил Роллинс. – Прощайся с друзьями, и пойдем.  
— Не хочу, — отпихнул его Дин. – Мне и здесь хорошо.  
— Мы видим, — кивнул Роман. – Но с нами тебе будет еще лучше.  
Если б Дин не знал, что они не знают, про то, что он знал… Блядь, от этой рекурсии его замутило, и выпитое двинулось обратно в горло. Короче, если б Рейнс знал, что его слова звучат для Дина слишком двусмысленно, никогда бы такого не ляпнул.  
— Никуда не пойду, — заявил Эмброус. – Я отдыхаю.  
И показал бармену палец, требуя повторить, подумал и заказал еще дринк текилы. Отвлекшись, он не увидел, как Роман и Сет переглянулись и безмолвно что-то решили. Дальнейшее Дин видел кверх ногами, да и вообще видел только пол – его перевалили через плечо (это точно был Рейнс!) и потащили к выходу. Только за дверью, где прохладный ветер с моря нес облегчение и свежесть, Дина поставили на ноги, и от этой карусели тошнота снова почти победила. Дин зажал рот и дышал, как последняя загнанная сволочь, чтоб не проблеваться прямо на виду у всех.  
— Полегчало? – сурово осведомился Рейнс.  
— Да, — буркнул Дин и пошел по улице вниз – к снятому для ВВЕ отелю, подальше от задержавшихся за его спиной друзей. Как выяснилось, пидарасов, каких поискать. И дело даже не в том, что они были ими по ориентации, а в том, что скрывали это все, будто Дин им неродной. Как удачно удалось оторваться – вблизи показался магазинчик, где можно было бы заправиться чем-то покрепче, чем пиво. Но Рейнс снова перехватил его, едва Дин толкнул дверь внутрь.  
— И куда ты собрался?  
— Залить вискарем знание о том, что ты его ебешь, — кивнул Дин на изумленного застывшего от его слов Сета. Рейнс, не будь дураком, перехватил Дина, снова закинул на плечо, крякнув от тяжести, но понес к отелю, а Роллинс тыкал Дина локтем каждый раз, когда он начинал вырываться.  
Снова отпустили его только в номере Рейнса, и Дин оказался в ловушке. Перед ним стоял Сет с обвиняющим взглядом, а сзади – Роман со скрещенными на груди руками. И все это точно не несло в себе ничего хорошего. Но Дина уже было не остановить. Эти подлецы заслужили узнать о том, что их тайна больше не тайна вовсе.  
— Что ты там говорил по поводу ебли? – раздался из-за спины тягучий голос. Дин вздрогнул, но оборачиваться не стал. Только опустил голову под взглядом Сета и упрямо повторил:  
— Я говорил о том, что ты его ебешь.  
— Интересное заявление, — задумчиво произнес Роман. – А тебя-то это с какой стороны касается?  
Дин надулся и замолчал, рассматривал узор ковролина на полу, зная, что не сможет ни посмотреть друзьям в глаза, ни объяснить как следует, почему же он на них обиделся. Да если б только он сам знал или решился признаться сам себе. Поэтому Дин молчал и рассматривал носки своих ботинок, все больше и больше наливаясь злостью. За этим увлекательным занятием он не заметил, как Роман подошел к нему со спины вплотную, и только когда над ухом раздался тягучий низкий голос, Дин вздрогнул.  
— Или ты завидуешь?  
Это невозможно было сдержать – по телу Дина прошла колючая волна, защекотавшая спину, он наклонил голову вправо, и губы Романа теперь почти касались его уха.  
— Ты не ответил, — тем временем продолжил Рейнс, и Дин чувствовал, как тот касается грудью его спины. – Сет, по-моему, это подозрительно…  
— Даже очень, — поддержал игру Роллинс, и Дин впервые почувствовал себя ботаном, у которого старшие парни отобрали рюкзак с учебниками и теперь перекидывали его, наслаждаясь мучениями задрота и слабака. – Я уверен, что это именно так.  
Дину сперва показалось… Но нет, не показалось. Сет, с вызовом глядя в глаза, положил ладонь ему на пах, где сразу стало слишком плотно и горячо. А Сет еще и облизнулся, глядя на то, как покраснел Дин.  
— Так что ты говорил про друзей-пидорасов?  
Дин зло отбросил от себя его руку, но тут же на помощь Сету пришел Рейнс, скрутивший ему руки за спиной.  
— Сет, тебе не кажется, что наш друг хотел бы попробовать?..  
Роллинс кивнул.  
— Без сомнения. Иначе его бы тут уже не было.  
Дин снова рванулся, но выбраться из хватки Рейнса не смог бы и скоростной поезд, и продолжать бороться значило расписаться в своей слабости.  
— Отпусти, — прохрипел он, уже зная, что услышит. Но Роман даже не стал утруждать себя ответом.  
Дин был уверен, что они с Роллинсом переглядываются, решая, что с ним делать – словно было сложно догадаться. Сет, смотревший Дину через плечо, улыбнулся и сделал шаг вперед, подошел к Эмброусу вплотную и этим зажал его между собой и Романом.  
— Знаешь, что больше всего интересно в этой истории? – голос Романа над ухом был низким, с хрипотцой, и по спине Дина прошелся как мягкая кисть. Он не мог контролировать себя, вся ситуация, даже через туман выпитого, лишала Дина самообладания. – Откуда ты узнал?  
Признаваться в этом Дин не собирался – он не самоубийца. Хватило уже и того, что он растрепал про увиденное и теперь, кажется, будет расплачиваться за это.  
— Нехорошо следить за друзьями, — копируя манеру Романа, произнес Сет. Его губы были точно напротив губ Дина, они почти соприкасались, и Эмброус, как распаленная девка, приоткрыл рот, глотая тепло дыхания Сета. А тот смотрел на него, усмехаясь, касаясь грудью на каждом вдохе и точно знал – невозможно было не почувствовать – как член Дина распирал ширинку.  
Они дразнили его, издевались, и Дину хотелось плакать от злости и непрошенного возбуждения. Ему нужно было, чтобы его потрогали, вторая неделя мучений от стояка на эту парочку превратила Дина в почти безмозглое существо, живущее только одним желанием. Но ни Роман, ни Сет не делали больше ничего. Дин зарычал по-настоящему, как зверь, толкнулся и прижался к Роману, уперевшись задницей в весьма красноречивый ответный стояк, и застонал, едва почувствовал его.  
— Понравилось? – немедленно отреагировал Роман.  
— Уверен, что так, — ответил вместо Дина Сет и тут же, будто доказывая свои слова, снова схватил его за промежность. – Как много… Это все для нас?  
Роллинс, усмехаясь и глядя Дину в глаза, не мигая, медленно опустился на колени, а Эмброус не мог отвести от него взгляд. Ему не верилось, что все это действительно случилось, что все происходит с ним – и прямо сейчас.  
Сет расстегнул пряжку ремня, пуговицу на поясе джинсов Дина, дернул их вниз, а Эмброус, откинув назад голову и уткнувшись затылком в плечо Романа, застонал. Рейнс перехватил его запястья правой рукой, а левой обнял за грудь и мучительно медленно задрал выпроставшийся край футболки. Мягкая ткань заскользила вверх, едва касаясь и лаская ставшую слишком чувствительной кожу, а Сет, увидев это, поднял руки и прищемил соски Дина между пальцев. Поза была неудобной, Роллинс почти ткнулся лицом Дину в пах, а от сжатых сосков стало горячо и немного больно – и почему-то именно так, как нравилось Дину, всегда заводившемуся от адского коктейля боли и возбуждения.  
Дин сдался, позорно быстро, почти без боя. Он обмяк, и Роману пришлось подхватить его под грудь, а Сет, все еще ухмыляясь, держал за бедра – в опасной близости от торчавшего в раскрытой ширинке члена, натянувшего ткань трусов.  
— Ну, вот и все, — довольно сказал Сет, поднимаясь. Дин смотрел на него и не верил, что это происходит – Роллинс действительно от него уходил. И Роман отпустил его, из-за чего Дин покачнулся, но смог устоять на ногах.  
— Суки, — провыл Дин, падая на кровать и сворачиваясь калачиком. Он не мог поверить, что они его действительно бросили – возбужденного, распаленного их близостью и своими фантазиями, словно обретшими плоть. Член болел – и от возбуждения, и от того, что зубчики ширинки давили на головку, и в этом не было ничего возбуждающего, только боль и пустота, и обида из-за того, что с ним так поступили. Дин не поднимал головы, уткнулся лицом в подушку и закусил ее край, а рукой уже залез в джинсы. В голове крутилось бесконечное «Суки!», а тело просило только освобождения, и стало наплевать на все, пусть проваливаются хоть в ад.  
— Вообще-то, — раздалось из-за спины, — это наш номер. Так куда же нам идти?  
Они продолжали издеваться! Дин взвыл.  
— Идите нахуй оба!  
Эмброус обернулся и увидел, что Сет и Роман стоят возле кровати и наблюдают за его мучениями с усмешкой.  
— Кажется, туда сейчас отправишься ты, — сообщил Рейнс, будто Дина это могло напугать. Рейнс же обернулся к Сету и попросил: — Придвинь свою кровать, одна слишком узкая.  
Дин опешил, даже вытащил руку из джинсов, хотя дрочить хотелось больше, чем дышать. Не веря глазам своим, он наблюдал, как Сет придвигает к кровати Рейнса еще одну и заваливается рядом.  
— Подвинься, — приказал Рейнс и улегся рядом, грудью к спине Дина, перехватил его руку и переплел их пальцы. Дин дрожал, как бродяжка под ливнем, дышать становилось все труднее – жар перехватывал горло. Он не мог протестовать, когда Роман подтянулся и лег повыше, а потом и его уложил рядом, почти затащив на себя. Сет же, наоборот, соскользнул с кровати, превратившейся в широченный траходром, где и троим здоровякам хватало места. Он встал у изножья кровати, стащил с Дина носки и ботинки, а потом, с помощью Романа, и джинсы, бросив их смятым комом на пол. Футболка Дина снова задралась, Роман лениво обводил его соски, а Сет, забравшись между ног Дина, стянул до бедер его трусы и лег так, что головка члена оказалась возле его губ. Роллинс, хитро посматривая на Дина исподлобья, подул на нее, а Эмброус застонал и выгнулся, стараясь ткнуться членом Сету в рот.  
— Всегда начинает с десерта, — разочарованно пробормотал Роман Дину в ухо. – Это плохая привычка.  
— Он вообще ужасно себя ведет, — поддакнул Роллинс. – Напрашивается на взбучку.  
— Он ее получит, — пообещал Рейнс, и это звучало так, словно Дина будут иметь всю ночь.  
Не то, чтоб он готов был протестовать. Все прошлые типа-гетеросексуальные рефлексии самоуничтожились под натиском горячих и развратных картинок, которые Дину услужливо подкидывало воображение все эти чертовы недели. После каждой жаркой ночи, в которые Дин будто возвращался в период подросткового созревания, он думал, на чьем месте хотел бы оказаться больше. Но реальность преподнесла идеальный ответ на этот вопрос. Лучше всего Дину было бы между Романом и Сетом, и именно так все сейчас и оказалось.  
Роллинс мучительно медленно облизывал его член, большим пальцем поглаживал морщинку на тяжелой мошонке. Дину хотелось больше, он не знал, куда деться, елозил на Романе, пытаясь изогнуться так, чтобы одновременно оказаться глубже во рту Сета и еще ближе к Рейнсу. Наконец, Роману это надоело. Попросив Сета остановиться, он осторожно освободился, уложив Дина на кровать и предоставив в полное распоряжение Роллинсу, который продолжал издеваться над ним, больше дразня, чем лаская. Дин не сразу осознал, что его руки теперь свободны и никто не следит за его движениями, но, едва поняв это, тут же схватил Сета за длинные волосы и удержал так, что смог наконец вогнать член в его горло. Роллинс закашлялся, попытался его оттолкнуть, но Дин держал крепко и за все сокровища мира не отпустил бы его, пока не кончил. К сожалению, у этого плана был только один, но огромный минус – Рейнс.  
Роман немедленно помог Сету, снова схватил Дина за руки и, пошарив рукой в тумбочке у кровати, вытащил вполне реальные, а не игрушечные наручники.  
— Ты же не… — едва успел воспротивиться Дин, но Рейнс решительно приковал его руки к столбику в изголовье кровати.  
Теперь Дин оказался ровно по центру их воистину царского ложа, с задранными кверху руками, с трусами, спущенными до колен и стреножившими его, а главное – в полной власти двух засранцев, которые измывались над ним уже минут двадцать, только дразня собой, но не давая попробовать.  
— И что теперь? – озверел Дин.  
— А теперь, — загадочно улыбаясь, произнес Сет, — мы будем тебя мучить!  
— То есть, до этого вы меня на свидание водили?  
— Считай, что так, — рассмеялся Роман. Дин напрягся.  
— Забавные у вас предварительные ласки.  
— Да, мы заметили, что тебе понравилось, — с преувеличенной серьезностью кивнул Сет. – Но теперь все будет еще хуже.  
— Я трепещу, — начал было Дин, но замолчал, когда Сет стащил с него трусы. С футболкой разобрался Рейнс – по-своему, просто разорвав ее на груди Эмброуса.  
Сет снова лег с ним рядом лицом к лицу, и у Дина не было другого выхода, чем смотреть в хитрые глаза. Роман повернул его на бок, что было совсем неудобно, но протестовать оказалось бесполезно. Дин понимал, что сейчас с ним будут поступать так, как хочется этим двоим, и не то, чтоб он возрадал. Сет дразнил его, медленно и нежно гладя член и щекоча головку, а между ягодиц Дин почувствовал настойчивые пальцы Романа, подозрительно прохладные и скользкие. Сет дрочил, отвлекая Дина, а Роман, не тратя зря времени, его растягивал. У Рейнса длинные пальцы, Дин чувствовал их глубоко, кончики гладили его изнутри, щекоча и заводя донельзя, и глухие стоны вырывались изо рта Дина сами собой.  
Роллинс гладил головку его члена большим пальцем, обводил ее по кругу, а Роман, лежа сзади, бормотал что-то Дину в ухо и покусывал мочку, играя языком с колечком. Сет решил не тратить времени зря и первым подался к Дину, целуя его. Это было уже слишком: эти двое рядом с ним, горячий поцелуй как репетиция исполнения всех желаний, палец в заднице, которым Рейнс массировал простату, заставляя член Дина подтягиваться к животу – да весь этот гребаный мир, который внезапно решил рухнуть и погрести под своими обломками Дина.  
Где-то в это время разум окончательно отказал Эмброусу, как и память, и чувство самосохранения. Дин хорошо помнил, как стонал Сету в рот, как Роллинс разделся, даже не вставая с кровати, как толкался ему в бедро член уже голого Рейнса, и мокрая горячая головка скользила по влажному от пота бедру Дина. Еще он помнил…  
Нет, дальше он не помнил ничего, но мгновенно пришел в себя, когда почувствовал, как мышцы ануса раздвигает крупная головка. Даже после подготовки это было больно, очень, невозможно больно, Дин закричал, и настала очередь Сета затыкать его. Ладонь Роллинса была горячей и сухой, а в глазах мелькали злость на вечно гомонящего Дина и просьба заткнуться. Дин кивнул – ему просто не оставалось ничего другого.  
Рейнс сзади замер, пережидая, когда у Дина пройдет первый приступ боли, но сдаваться не собирался – Эмброус так и остался полунасаженным на его член, и точно знал, что продолжение будет. Сет шептал ему что-то успокаивающее, гладил по груди и лицу, отвлекал, как мог, быстро целовал в щеки и глаза, стирал выступивший пот. Дин отдышался и кивнул, показывая, что с ним почти все в порядке. Сет улыбнулся, подбадривая и снова поцеловал – как в первый раз, горячо и заводяще. Его рука снова оказалась на члене Дина, но теперь Сет дрочил быстро и туго, ровно так, чтобы снова возбудить, но не дать быстро кончить.  
Дин стонал и бормотал что-то совсем нецензурное, возбуждение вернулось словно в двукратном размере, член послушно тяжелел в кулаке Сета, а Роман, поняв это, толкнулся дальше, полностью вгоняя в Дина член, и снова замер.  
— Ты в порядке? – спросил почему-то Сет, и Дин кивнул. Вроде бы, он был. Сет посмотрел на Романа через плечо Эмброуса, о чем-то сказал ему безмолвно, и Рейнс, ухватив Дина за бедро левой рукой, правую просунул ему под голову и повернул ее к себе.  
Еще никогда Дин не видел его таким. То чертово видео, которое Дин буквально украл, установив скрытую камеру, не передавало всепоглощающей ауры подчинения, которая волнами расходилась от Рейнса. Ему было невозможно сопротивляться, и Дин загипнотизировано смотрел в потемневшие глаза, понимая, что полностью беззащитен перед Романом как кролик перед змеей.  
— Сейчас я тебя трахну, — буднично сообщил Рейнс. – Ты понимаешь это?  
Дин зажмурился и кивнул – у него не осталось сил смотреть на происходящее, на горизонте сознания маячила сенсорная перегрузка. Романа удовлетворил его ответ и он, сжав бедро Дина, чтобы управлять их общими движениями, двинул бедрами назад и тут же вперед, а Сет снова начал ласкать член Эмброуса.  
Дин стонал – это он помнил очень хорошо. И еще понимал, что под ним никогда так не стонали и не отдавались с такой готовностью и страстью, как он сам сейчас Рейнсу. Боль, которая завтра будет для него неминуемой расплатой, сейчас не имела значения. Дин кипел: его тело хотело большего, температура зашкаливала, задница пульсировала, когда в ней двигался толстый ствол, перед глазами мелькали темные точки. Дин открыл рот, потому что только так мог дышать, да и то забывал, как это делается. В его мире остались только четыре руки, которыми его ласкали, член, растягивавший собой непривычные к этому мышцы, и рот Сета – горячий и влажный, и до невозможности развратный. Таким ртом можно зарабатывать гораздо больше, чем Роллинс имел в ВВЕ, но Дин был слишком хорошим другом, чтобы сказать это вслух.  
Роман равномерно двигался в нем, по малейшим признакам угадал точный угол, словно целью задался показать новичку всю прелесть анального секса, и Дин с готовностью отвечал. Все, что было у него до: девчонки, стремившиеся раздвинуть границы, он сам, решивший попробовать дрочить чуть иначе – все меркло перед тем, как это оказалось в реальности. Роман трахал его беззастенчиво и по-хозяйски, словно имел на это право, а Сет вторил ему, дразня, но не давая спустить. Дину казалось, что с каждым толчком Романа внутри, он поднимается все выше и выше, тело стало невероятно легким. Оставалось совсем немного, один-два-три толчка, но именно их Роман ему и не дал.  
Он отстранился и вышел, и Дин не успел ничего понять, только почувствовал тянущую пустоту там, где только что было туго и горячо.  
— Твоя очередь, — сказал Роман Сету, и тот кивнул, хоть и не нуждался в подсказках.  
Вдвоем они уложили Дина на спину, а Роман подтянул его выше к изголовью, устроив на подушках полусидя. Затекшие руки тут же отозвались болью, Дин потряс ими, как смог, и кожу будто тысячей иголок укололо, но потом стало полегче. Дин поднял голову и обомлел. Сет уже сидел перед ним – на нем – голый и безумный. Волосы растрепались, в глазах плясали черти, а член стоял так, что оставалось только позавидовать.  
— Ох, боже… — выдохнул Дин, понимая, что сегодня успеет попробовать всё. Сет улыбнулся как-то шало, словно не понимал, что вокруг творится, а Роман, вставший позади, подтолкнул его в спину.  
А дальше в голове Дина снова потемнело. Он бы под страхом смерти не смог вспомнить, что происходило, но догадался. Сложно было бы не понять, что если Сет упирался в его грудь обеими ладонями, то рука, которая направила член Дина Сету в зад, точно принадлежала Рейнсу. И когда Дин, закусив губу и взвыв, стараясь заглушить рвущие грудь стоны, толкнулся бедрами вверх, он мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как пальцы Романа, которыми тот растягивал Сета, скользят по его члену обратно. Рейнс растянул Сета для него, помог взять его, направил внутрь – на что еще эти двое были способны?  
Дин не мог думать. В его голове сталкивались два желания: кончить, немедленно, сейчас, в тугую горячую задницу, — и запомнить все это навсегда. Ему очень хотелось потрогать Сета: гибкого, страстного, возбужденного не меньше, чем он сам. Дину хотелось – и не моглось, и он рвался, натягивая цепь между браслетами, дергал их, пытаясь сорвать, но ничего не выходило.  
— Расстегни… их… — прохрипел Сет, и Роман послушался, снял с Дина наручники.  
Это было все, что нужно. Дин, пользуясь моментом, перевернул Сета, подмял под себя и сорвался. Он целовал его, мял, гладил, щипал влажную кожу и трахал так, словно для него это было впервые. И Сет принимал его, раскинув ноги и впившись пальцами в спину, отвечал на каждый толчок хриплым вздохом, сжимал в себе так крепко, что у Дина в голове раз за разом происходили короткие замыкания. Он не мог насытиться Сетом и поделиться не мог – Рейнс так и сидел чуть поодаль от них и смотрел. Хрен его знает, ухмылялся или злился, но губы были изогнуты, а взгляд напряжен. Дину могло бы быть страшно – но уже не в этой жизни. Он продолжал целовать Сета, заставлял его смотреть на себя, проводил по покрасневшим щекам и обводил по контуру губы, а потом засунул пальцы ему в рот, и Сет облизал их.  
Это был передоз. Дин знает, он испытал даже это. Но никакой наркотик не смог бы сравниться с Сетом сейчас. Им невозможно было насытиться, и Дин, буквально впаявшись в него всем телом, кончал и хрипел в воспалившуюся от укусов кожу на плече. Он не мог поверить, что это произошло, стонал и плакал, уткнувшись Сету в грудь, облизывал соленую от пота ключицу. Роман с трудом смог оторвать Дина от Сета, но действовал бережно, почти ласково. Он уложил Дина на бок лицом к ним и занял его место.  
Прямо там, где сейчас был член Дина, оказался член Романа, и Рейнс трахал Сета, не дав ему передышку, трахал так собственнически и властно, что Роллинс уже не мог двигаться, а просто принимал его в себя. Уже к концу, когда стоны Сета стали громкими и рваными, он подтянулся, обхватил его ногами, скрестив лодыжках на пояснице Рейнса, схватил его за волосы и притянул к себе, почти укладывая поверх. Темп движений Романа замедлился, он почти не выходил из Сета, только едва заметно двигал бедрами по кругу, а Роллинс, выгнув шею, хрипел и поддавал тазом вверх. Дин почти не видел их лиц – все занавесили длинные пряди Романа и растрепанные влажные кудри Сета, но обо всем мог догадаться просто по звукам.  
Сет вздрогнул всем телом, но Роман удержал его.  
— Я всё, всё, — бормотал Роллинс, а Роман качал головой, все еще держа его в объятиях. Дин едва не пропустил это, но что-то толкнуло вперед. Он наклонился, провел по спине Романа ладонью, облизал шрам, все еще заметный под татуировкой, а Рейнс, чуть приподнявшись над Сетом, снова начал двигаться. Раз, второй – и Сета под ним выгнуло дугой, он кричал, срывая голос, бил Романа по плечу, а Дин, не отрываясь, смотрел, как выплескивается из его члена сперма, как поджимается живот, уже украшенный каплями семени, как кончает Роман, войдя в Сета до конца.  
Дин отвернулся и уткнулся лицом в скомканное покрывало. Он с трудом дышал, в голове мелькали вспышки и искры, а тело было легким как облако. Рядом возился Рейнс, послышалось приходящее в норму дыхание Сета. Безумие и опьянение, охватившее их, рассеивалось, оставляя после себя только запах спермы и пота.  
Втроем они лежали на кровати, ставшей за этот час общей, и молчали. Каждый думал о своем и ни о чем в общем, и говорить не хотелось. Да и стоило ли? Все они понимали, что слова сейчас ничтожны, и обсуждать уже нечего. Просто оказалось, что там, где было двое, нашлось место третьему, и пусть его молнией поразит, если Дин не был этому бесконечно рад.


End file.
